


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by CuriousThinker



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen with the song “Sick of Losing Soulmates” by Dodie Clark (doodleoddle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of Losing Soulmates

Who knew Phil would be so ignorant to all of Dan’s idiosyncrasies; constantly fixing his hair, or going full isolation on the world when it comes to spoilers. Dan's so strange, but it’s so cute.

Here Phil is, sitting awake in their dimly lit room at 2AM with Dan fast asleep. At least he isn’t sitting all alone in the dark.

Dan and Phil have known each other since university, and Dan has always been the one he could lean on in bad times. Phil was always there for him when he needed him. Dumbly, it’s not until recently Phil realized Dan’s the one he needed to be with. Where the hell would Phil be without him?

Phil had tended to get his hopes up and think many of the guys he had been with in the past were the ones he’d be with forever. “You think you’re being strong about this, but you’re hiding the truth from me. You know you can tell me anything and everything.” Dan had told him that since they first started dating. He still tells Phil this today when he’s anxious about the tiniest things.

And now here he is, sitting in tears with Dan fast asleep next to him. He might as well try to sleep. Dan starts to stir once Phil reaches over him to turn off the bedside lamp. 

“Phil what are you doing up? It’s nearly 3 in the morning.” Dan says groggily. “Why are you crying. What happened?” He asks as he sits up and leans towards him. 

Phil looks away nervously as he shakes his head and grins. 

Dan loved that smile on him. He wipes the tears from Phil’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I promised we’d be together, even as we grow older.” Dan grabs Phil’s hand and takes off his ring and takes his own from his left hand. “See this? This is my promise. I love you and everything about you.” He says as he kisses Phil on the forehead.

“Are you sure you want to be together? Time and hearts wear people thin.”  Phil looks at him still sniffing from all the crying.

Dan puts Phil’s ring back on his finger, and his ring back on his own. “I want to go through life with you. You won’t be alone ever again. Even if you wanted be alone, I won’t let you. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Phil smiles still in tears, but they’re happy tears now. Where the hell would Phil be without Dan? 

Dan holds Phil close and says into his hair “I constantly worry about the same things as you. I won’t be alone again.” He yawns on Phil’s shoulder. 

“How did I win such an amazing boyfriend?” Phil says as he pulls him back under the covers. “I love you baby boy.” He mumbles as Dan starts to drift off to sleep.

“I know daddy. You won’t lose me, ever.” He says as he wraps his arm around Phil’s waist.

I won’t be alone again. I can finally see. He’s as fucked up as me. That’s how we win.


End file.
